


Checkmate

by AmberValCepri



Series: Anchor [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Light BDSM, M/M, Mental Chess Rematch during Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairing, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberValCepri/pseuds/AmberValCepri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Bull challenges Solas to a mental-chess rematch during sex and proceeds to try to distract him into losing the match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for a this prompt: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/14614.html?thread=57354774#t57354774 and was really fun and interesting to write! I may be hooked on the pairing... *cough*
> 
> Now beta-ed! Thank you!

Solas shuddered as he felt Iron Bull’s cock settled against the cleft of his ass and he knew the warrior was grinning even if he was blindfolded. A low hum sent another shiver through the elf as he felt it vibrate from the reaver’s core that he was currently sitting astride. Those large hands that had trussed him up with his arms crossed and tied behind his back and black satin over his eyes were now on his thighs, stroking the smooth skin there.

“Didn’t think adding the blindfold would get you this worked up. I’d’ve added it sooner,” a chuckle followed the comment and Solas rolled his eyes behind the cloth.

Not that they had been doing this for a long period of time. No, this was only third time Iron Bull had managed to convince him to enter his bed. Actually it wasn’t so much ‘convincing’ as it was a thinly veiled flirting that ended in a direct rebuttal and a small sidelong glance that spoke otherwise. It was starting to become normal for them and he was mildly thankful Bull was observant enough to recognize this. Anyone else probably would have tipped them off to more than just the sharp eyed Inquisitor by now. 

Solas’ line of thought was cut off as a thumb pressed to the underside of his hard cock and he let out a sharp cry of surprise as it ran along the vein there and to the tip, “Seems I’m not quite doing my job.”

The mage gave a breathless chuckle, “You’ve already seen how difficult it is to quiet my mind, even for a short time.”

“Yeah, let’s try this: Chess. White goes first,” the warrior said and without missing beat his hand moved lower to languidly fondle the mage’s balls.

“At a time like this?” Solas asked incredulously, fighting to keep his voice level.

“I have to get payback somehow,” laughter lined the rich voice, “but if you’re not up for it…” Bull punctuated the comment with a squeeze of the balls in his hand.

Solas muffled a whimper by biting his lower lip. He took a moment to try and focus the part of his mind that wandered on the chess pieces and said, “Pawn to E4.”

Iron Bull laughed shortly, a triumphant sound that Solas opened his mouth to protest but could only give a surprised ‘Ah!’ as a thumb pressed between his lips and down against his tongue, “Pawn to E5,” Bull said, and Solas could still hear the smile in his voice.

Solas sucked on the appendage lightly before it was taken away, but the command to focus was clear enough. The hand still on his balls released them and moved to make him lean forward against Bull’s Chest, “Knight to F3,” he continued once he was settled.

Bull hummed again, something that never failed to make Solas react as he could feel it reverberate through him when he was lain out across the other’s torso. Bull was positioned leaning against the headboard of his bed so laying like this didn’t put Solas completely horizontal, but it did lean him forward enough for one of those large hands to hook around his hips and cup his ass. The fingers of said hand were well oiled so their destination was clear and he was not surprised when the first pressed into him. He took deep breaths as it worked its way in to the knuckle, but they hitched as Bull said, “Ben-Hassrath to C6.”

The finger twisted inside of him, expertly scraping across that spot inside of him that made him arch with a gasp. Bull ran his other hand soothingly down his flank, only to lightly dig in his nails at the upstroke. Through the stimulation he managed, “Mage… to C4.”

“Seem to like sending your tamassarans to that spot. Kind of a give away- tamassaran to C5,” Bull chided as he began to work in a second finger.

“Well, you do currently have me a bi-“ Solas sucked in a sharp breath as the fingers pulled almost all the way out and then thrust in to hit that spot with practiced ease, “-bit preoccupied.”

“Good,” was all the mercenary said before leaning forward slightly to nip at the elf’s jawline.

Solas tried to take a moment to think on his next move, but it was hard to concentrate when Bull was determined to be as distracting as possible. The fingers inside of him stretched and thrust into him at an even pace, making his cock, which was now trapped between their stomachs, twitch in pleasure. Teeth bit a touch too harshly into the pulse point on his neck as that low voice came next to his ear, “I need your move, Solas.”

The elf grit his teeth before finally saying, “Pawn to B4-hah!”

A bite to his ear was just unfair, nearly everyone knew that elves ears tended to be sensitive, but Bull was all too fond of exploiting that. Bull’s free hand move to grip one ass cheek again and pulled it aside as he began to work in a third finger. Solas whimpered softly as he heard Bull say into his ear so as to make sure he was heard, “Tamassaran to B4.”

They had yet to actually go this far in their previous sessions, mostly because Solas hadn’t done this in a very long time and Bull was not about to hurt the smaller man. The Qunari’s cock did present a challenge just by its size alone and that was why they had chosen this position. If things were called to a halt one or both of them could have Solas out of this in a moment, but it also gave the mage a measure of control to go at his pace first. But the three fingers were definitely needed, he didn’t know if Bull would try for another but it wouldn’t be unwarranted. A sharp slap to his ass reminded him it was his move and he took a shaky breath, “P-pawn to C3.”

Another hum and Bull took his time working the three fingers into him, shifting them just right to hit that ever-distracting spot as Solas tried to hang onto the pieces in his head and track new possible moves. He expected the newly-made Tal-Vashoth to make his move before doing anything further with their current positions, but it seemed that was not that case. With a soft grunt he pushed Solas back up, steadying the somewhat swaying elf as he got his balance back. It pushed the fingers inside of him deep, a groan echoing from his throat, but then they were gently pulled out of him. It was always odd to feel so empty after they were removed, even if he did know what was to come next. Bull slapped his ass again and he raised up, the warrior’s hands under his thighs to help, and he shifted until Solas was balanced with the tip of Bull’s cock pressed to his entrance, “You know your word?”

“Yes,” Solas said without hesitation.

“Good, Tamassaran to A5,” and Bull removed his hands from under Solas’ thighs, leaving it to him.

The mage whimpered as the head pressed in, biting his lower lip as he fought to relax enough for the well-oiled cock. His breath hitched up for a moment as he tried to stop his legs from tensing too much and thus keeping him aloft, pushing out to try and ease it in. With a small cry the head finally pushed in and Bull’s hands were back under his thighs, holding him in place. Solas was thankful for that, he wasn’t sure he could have done this entirely on his own. He took a few slow breaths as his body relaxed and managed, “Pawn…D4.”

Bull seemed to take that as a sign that he was relaxed enough for more and loosened his hold on Solas’ legs, allowing the elf to drop further down his length and forcing him to tense his legs again. He kept letting himself move downward until Bull was about half way inside of him and he stopped, the hands were supporting him again almost instantly to let him adjust. Bull gave a rough breath out of his nose as they paused and said, “Pawn takes pawn- D4.”

Solas let his head fall forward, caught between thinking about his move and the mix of pleasure and pain as he was filled and stretched beyond anything he’d experienced before. A small sign of comfort came as Bull’s thumbs pressed into his thighs in gentle circles, “You all right there, Solas?”

Solas nodded, “Yes…” and swallowed through a dry throat before making his move, “Castling called, King moves to G1 and Tower to F1.”

Bull huffed and grumbled out, “Still a smug little asshole…” And released his thighs again.

Solas cried out as he allowed his body to sink the rest of the way down until he was settled into the other’s lap, gasping for breath, Bull buried inside of him, body arched, and mouth hanging open as he adjusted to being completely filled by the Tal-Vashoth. Bull didn’t pause once Solas was fully seated on his length though. Instead he said in self-satisfaction, “Pawn to D3.”

“Bastard,” Solas said breathlessly.

Not so much because of the move, but because he was having trouble remembering the pieces now, and he was not about to lose this. Bull just let out a rumbling laugh, “That’s a not your move, I hope.”

Solas would have glared at the horned man if he could have, but the blindfold kept his expressions limited so he had to do with tensing purposefully around the cock inside of him. It made him groan but Bull’s laugh stopped with a hitched breath and Solas grinned, “Queen to B3.”

Bull ran soothing hands over Solas’ hips as he finally felt comfortable enough to move. The elf lifted himself slowly, just and inch or two, then dropped back down, making them both moan. With careful movements he slowly fucked himself on Bull’s cock, the Tal-Vashoth being mercifully still as he worked both of them with each lift and roll of his hips. The hands stayed on his hips as Bull spoke his next move, “Arishok to F6.”

“Finally not scared to get your Queen out again?” Solas taunted with a roll of his hips.

The smugness didn’t last long as the hands on his hips grasped him tightly to hold him in place and thrust sharply, making him cry out in surprise as pleasure shot up his spine. The thrust had been angled just right to attack his prostate and send his mind blank for a moment before he was scrambling to get the pieces back. Bull rolled his hips lazily in the aftermath, his hold loosening, no doubt his grin back in place, “Says that one that already felt threatened enough to call Castling.”

“’Threat’ had nothing to-ah!” he couldn’t complete the sentence as another thrust had him arching back as he dropped back down again.

A small part of his mind was thankful for Bull’s choice of distraction at that moment, had he kept talking maybe Bull would start catching onto his strategy. With a deep breath he said, “Pawn to E5.”

“Arishok to G6,” Bull said without hesitation as he began to start an even pace, thrusting up into Solas.

The mage bit his lower lip as he met the movements, legs straining to keep up. He had far more endurance and strength as a part of occupational hazard than most mages. Keeping up with their Inquisitor, Adavae, on a normal trek out into the world left no room for the weak of body. But Iron Bull was a warrior, he had built himself to weather the center of even the toughest fights. Solas wasn’t sure how long he could keep up but he was going to try his damnedest.

A small whimper left him as Bull shifted beneath him again, sitting up and reaching out an arm to wrap around Solas’ back and hold him steady, keeping him from falling back. Bull curled down to the elf’s ear to bite at the tip once. As the teeth and tongue fought dirty Solas managed to force out, “C-castle to E1.”

“Ben-Hassrath to E7,” Bull said, slowly pulling Solas off his cock and turning him around.

Solas didn’t protest the movements; instead he let the Bull situate him as he wanted, “Mage to A3.”

“Pawn to B5,” Bull answered, making the older elf smirk.

He was still astride Bull’s lap, his back to the well muscle front of the horned man, a large hand helping keep him from falling forward. Without preamble Bull pulled him back onto his cock, filling Solas in one movement and pulling a strangled noise from his throat. Despite that, Solas answered, “Qu-queen to..B..5. Queen takes pawn.”

Bull grunted, “Really Solas, you are not thinking this through. Tower to B8. You going to let your Queen go like last time?”

“I’m certain it was a good tact-,” a thrust made his breath hitch, “-ic last time. But no- Queen to A4.”

Bull grunted as he set up a pace that meant deep, hard thrusts that had Solas lifting and dropping back with each, deepening each movement. Maybe if he was someone different he wouldn’t have been able to keep things straight, but he clung to the pieces he could see behind the blindfold as Bull said, “Tamassaran to B6.”

“Kn-knight to D2,” Solas countered as Bull moved a hand to pinch and roll one nipple.

He knew Bull was considering his next move even as he settled back against the headboard, one hand still toying with Solas’ nipple as the other gripped the elf’s tied hands and he felt the powerful muscles of the Tal-Vashoth’s legs flex beneath him with each thrust, making Solas moan at the new position, “Tamassaran to B7.”

“Knight to E4,” Solas’ voice wavered only slightly as he spoke, his cock straining and bouncing with each movement Bull made, if only his hands weren’t tied…

“Arishok to F5,” came the next play as Bull pulled him back harder onto his length even as the fingers at his nipple pinched it harshly, making Solas gasp.

“You’re getting careless, Bull,” Solas managed, earning him another sharp pinch before the hand left his nipple and moved to his hip again, “Mage to D3,” Solas said in a strained voice as he fought the pleasure that was clouding his mind.

“Strategy,” Bull growled out, “Arishok to H5.”

“So afraid for your-hah-queen now,” he had to pause as Bull slapped his ass, making him tight around the length inside of him and making both of them groan.

Yet somehow the mage still said, “Knight to F6, threatens-ah!-k-king!”

“Don’t get cocky, there are still plenty of ways this could go, elf,” Bull breathed out, less threatening that it should have been.

The next moment Bull was sitting up again, but this time Solas was pushed forward into the mattress as Bull loomed over him. His blindfold was pulled off in a few quick movements and the elf blinked up at the other in surprise, “I actually think that thing’s helping you,” he said with a playful frown.

Solas could only allow a laugh that led to a moan as Bull drove forward into him. He was half still in Bull’s lap and half on his knees, his shoulders digging into the bed sheets as his own swollen length hung heavy beneath him. Now able to see, he nearly missed it as Bull said, “Pawn to F6, pawn takes pawn,” he growled into Solas’ ear as he leaned over him.

The new position put all the power in Bull’s hands. The warrior took hold of thin hips and set a fast pace, pulling breathy, low sounds from the pale throat, “Paw-pawn to F-F6… Pawn ta-takes pawn-!”

“Dammit…” Bull growled lowly, a heavy breath on a pale shoulder making Solas chuckle as he felt the other reign himself in and slow his movements, “Tower, G8.”

Solas tried to do the same as Bull pulled himself under control, but the former spy would have none of it as he snaked a hand around Solas’ torso and wrapped it around his weeping cock. His hips thrust into the hand of their own accord and he buried his face in the sheets to keep from releasing in that moment. His move…his move… “Tower...G1…”

The larger man snorted, “You say I’m getting careless, what was the point in that? Arishok to F3.”

“That’s f-far to easy a poly to see, tower E7, threatens king,” Solas ground out as that hand expertly worked him.

The mage bit down into the sheets even as his hips betrayed him, thrusting between the hand around him and the cock he was still impaled on even as Bull stayed still. “You’re no better,” Bull shot back, “Ben-Hassrath to E7, Ben-Hassrath takes tower.”

Bull began thrusting again, his free hand moving to grip Solas’ waist as he snapped his hips forward in a steady but harsh rhythm that made the elf shift up the bed, the hand on his hips always pulling him back though, “Queen to D7, king threatened again.”

“And king to D7. You’re king is boxed, you’ve lost most of your major movement pieces. You’ve got next to nothing to play with, mage,” Bull growled in his ear, making Solas shudder.

His rough voice came out lower than he expected, hitching with punctuations of each thrust, “Not- so-…Mage- F5- thre-Ah!”

He was so close, but not yet, not till the king had fallen! Bull laughed lowly, “King to E8.”

“Mage to D7!” Solas half yelled.

He could feel it as Bull realized he had been tricked as his thrusts stuttered and he snarled out, “King to F8- you arrogant…”

Solas couldn’t make out what he said after that as Bull bent low over him and set a brutal pace as he released the elf’s length and instead balanced on his elbow over Solas and a thumb was pushed into his mouth again, the large hand gripping Solas’ lower jaw, and pressed to his tongue to keep him from saying the last move. Not like he could have as a moment later he was spilling his seed across the Tal-Vashoth’s bed and crying out his release. Bull only had a few more thrusts in him before he was releasing into Solas with a low grunt. The pause in movement, punctuated only by their breathing, allowed Solas to bask in the sated after glow as Bull released his lower jaw and slid to the side, taking Solas with him and careful not to land on him instead.

The lull lasted until Solas said, “Mage to E7, checkmate.”

“You just had to say it, didn’t you,” Bull sighed out as he gently pulled out of Solas and began to untie the rope around his arms.

“Of course, it wouldn’t be complete if I didn’t,” the elf said, voice somewhat hoarse but smugly matter-of-fact.

Bull gave a tiny shake of his head before he sat up. He carefully resituated them so that they were lying correctly on the bed again and began to look Solas over. Solas was very well aware that aftercare was an important part of this even if it had not been a particularly intense session. This had still been at least a reintroduction and he was sure he would be sore and bruised tomorrow. Well, he was already sore and bruised but he would really feel it tomorrow. Bull gestured to small tub of water, “Mind warming it up a bit?”

Solas shrugged and cast a small heating spell and Bull soaked a clean rag in it. The Tal-Vashoth carefully cleaned up Solas before stepping back and cleaning himself as well. Bull then pulled out a salve that Stitches made for the bruises already developing on Solas’ hips and arms, gently massaging it into the skin. Solas would probably just heal them tomorrow, but the salve helped in the here and now and he was not about dismiss the care that Bull showed.

He started to sit up a little as Bull picked up the water jug across the room but a sharp look had Solas sinking back down. When Bull came back with a full cup he set it on the side table and climbed into the bed. The larger man pulled Solas against him, letting him lean on his barrel chest as he handed the elf the water. Solas allowed himself to bask in it as he took the cup and drank, if only for his emotional stability and Bull’s peace of mind. The warrior had given him a few moments of peace, with no way to think about the things he must do once Corypheus was taken care of. That was an invaluable gesture to Solas.

He looked up in surprise as Bull spoke, “Even during sex, you asshole.”

Solas burst into laughter at that, only for a moment, but he _laughed_.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to know the chess game used I took a note from the DA writers and used a well-known chess game of Adolf Anderssen and Jean Dufresne: The Evergeen Partie: http://www.chessgames.com/perl/chessgame?gid=1018961


End file.
